ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring 6
Ring 6 is a ring in JToH, as well as the sixth ring of Kiddie's Inferno. The portal emblem of this ring is a hollowed out cylinder. Originally, this ring came out on March 17/18, 2019. However, due to a very sloppy release from bugs, it was shut down again. It was released again on April 9/10, 2019. This ring has a Sub Realm, but it is currently not available. Design: This ring is a huge cliff with giant spikes jutting up from the ground. The towers are scattered around, up and down the cliff with Tower of Impossible Movement and Tower of Environmental Pain at the highest points of the cliff. This ring, unlike Ring 5, allows you to explore when you fall from a tower. Secrets: * The Tower of Impossible Movement: This is the soul crushing tower of Ring 6. To find it, zoom out and look at the Tower of Twisted Inquisition from spawn. Once you are looking at ToTI, jump off the balcony towards it. Continue looking at ToTI and walk far to the right until you have fallen to the bare plain below you. From there, walk forward in the direction of ToTI until you see the wooden scaffolding sticking out in front of you, jump down onto the scaffolding. Walk through the transparent wall and zip-line to the wood parkour. Do that parkour and you will have reached the portal to ToIM. * Slamo Boss Fight: On the right most base of the Tower of Dispersed Rooms is a secret hole with a ladder up. A sign will greet you and you can go into a portal near it. It will warp you to a area filled with Slamos and signs. Jump into the portal at the end of the room to enter the Slamo boss fight, exactly how it was when in the Halloween event 2018... Except horribly broken... The reward will be a broken Bootleg Ghost Coil that jumps lesser than the Bootleg Coil. * The Nil Zone: CLOSED Near Ring 6's spawn area, there is a hole. There are 6 boxes you need to enter the Nil Zone. ** Red: Under Tower of Niflheim's cliffside. ** Orange: Behind a stalagmite in the left-middle of the map. ** Yellow: Sitting out in the open in the middle of the map. ** Blue: By Tower of Strategic Mechanics. ** Green: ??? ** Pink: By Tower of Radiant Realms. * Once all of these are pushed into the hole, you will presumably get transported into The Nil Zone. Towers # Tower of Friendly Jumps # Tower of Environmental Pain # Tower of Radiant Realms # Tower of Twisted Inquisition (Featured on Ring Select) # Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling # Tower of A Depressing Future (Featured on Ring Select) # Tower of Intense Solar Chaos # Tower of Dispersed Rooms # Tower of Niflheim # Tower of Strategic Mechanics (Featured on Ring Select) # Tower of Impossible Movement (Featured on Ring Select) Music * Lobby: DM DOKURO - Catastrophes before the calamity * Slamo Secret: ??? Gallery c4624fc2791f8d3d7bb0d36f6b80ed70.png|A early screenshot of Ring 6 in development. Ring6.png|Ring 6 with no towers. Ring6New.png|With WIP text. Beginner Area.png|Screenshot of the Beginner Towers area before ToIaOS became Challenging difficulty. Ring6Full.png|The entire Ring 6. RobloxScreenShot20190416 105617573 (2).png|The hidden Slamo room. Category:Rings Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH Category:Ring 6